Le bonbon aux citrons
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu qu'en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons avec un goût bizarre, il retrouverait sa jeunesse et encore moins un jeune homme qui lui semblait inconnu dans une maison moldue.


**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Titre :** Le bonbon aux citrons

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu qu'en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons avec un goût bizarre, il retrouverait sa jeunesse et encore moins un jeune homme qui lui semblait inconnu dans une maison moldue.

 **Ma formidable bêta :** PetitPentagram, une formidable bêta fan de Supernatural ! (Oui, ça compte ! XD)

* * *

 **Le bonbon aux citrons**

Une main ridée et légèrement tremblante, prit un bonbon aux citrons puis le mit dans sa bouche. Un gémissement de pur bonheur sortit de la barrière de ses lèvres, interrompu lorsqu'un un goût étrange se propagea dans sa bouche. Il afficha une grimace de dégoût, c'était de la fraise, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait dangereusement. Cette fois-ci, un son écœurant remplit le silence du bureau.

\- Ah ! Horrible, c'est horrible ! Je vais me plaindre à cette fichue entreprise, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû changer... Ah, en plus, ils sont périmés... Je vais aller voir Pompom, souffla le directeur de Poudlard en se levant pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie.

À peine un pas fut fait, qu'Albus Dumbledore s'écroula sur le sol en lâchant un petit cri de douleur lorsque sa tête rencontra le coin de son secrétaire. Un voile noir de plus en plus épais s'afficha devant son regard gris. L'homme perdit définitivement conscience pour ne plus se réveiller avant au moins une journée. Son dernier souvenir fut le goût qui persistait dans gorge.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

La première chose qui germa dans son esprit fut une douleur immense. Une douleur insupportable. Une grimace déforma ses traits. En ouvrant ses yeux encore légèrement voilés par le coup reçu à la tête, Albus les referma à cause de la lumière vive venant de la fenêtre. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'adaptation, l'homme réussit à garder ses yeux ouverts mais légèrement plissés. En se levant, un peu maladroitement, le directeur découvrit une chambre d'adolescent d'après la décoration faite avec des posters de Football.

En se tournant sur lui-même, le vieil homme afficha un visage surpris. Devant lui, se trouvait un miroir où il se reflétait mais en adolescent. Grand et légèrement musclé, des yeux gris toujours aussi pétillants, un visage fin aux traits délicats, cependant, il y avait un filet de sang qui coulait sur son front, venant de son crâne recouvert de cheveux auburn. Certainement le coup. Au moins, il avait toujours ses vêtements et heureusement, pas sa magnifique robe violette avec des motifs or. L'adolescent portait en ce moment un jean noir slim et un T-shirt blanc avec un col en V.

Une porte, située dans le coin de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Interrogea brusquement une voix forte.

Albus sursauta avant de se tourner vers, visiblement, le propriétaire de la chambre. Celui-ci était plus grand que lui, deux ou trois centimètres en plus, musclé, d'après le torse qu'il voyait en face de lui, la partie de ses jambes non recouverte par la serviette de bain était aussi musclée, voire plus, que le haut. L'inconnu possédait un visage aux traits durs, ses yeux marron étaient fixés sur lui et ses cheveux noirs et humides partaient dans tous les sens, illustrant le fait que l'apollon en face de lui venait de sécher ses cheveux corbeaux. Calme-toi Albus, j'ai l'âge d'être son grand-père.

\- Heu... En fait... Je ne, commença maladroitement Albus en faisant des gestes angoissés.

\- Fils ! Je peux rentrer ? Interrogea une voix étouffée à travers l'autre porte.

Le regard marron et angoissé se posa sur la dite porte avant de pointer la salle de bain et de lui faire un geste pour lui dire de venir avec lui.

\- Dépêche-toi, il ne faut pas que mon père te voie, murmura l'inconnu avec précipitation.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea l'ancien directeur tout aussi doucement.

\- À ton avis ! Que va penser mon père en voyant un étranger dans ma chambre et que je ne connais d'ailleurs pas non plus, grogna l'adolescent me tirant par le col.

\- Vernon ! Tu me réponds ?... Bon, je rentre, annonça le père du propriétaire de la chambre en entrant alors que la porte de la salle de bain se fermait d'ailleurs les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Je suis encore dans la salle de bain Papa, répondit Vernon.

\- Vernon ? Vernon Dursley ? Questionna Albus en affichant des gros yeux.

\- Oui, on se connaît ? Souffla en retour le moldu en fixant les yeux gris.

\- Heu… Non, bien sûr que non…. C'est juste que j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi… Enfin de vous, marmonna le sorcier en se traitant d'imbécile.

En levant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, Albus Dumbledore découvrit un sourire amusé et des yeux pétillants mais pas autant que les siens. Le directeur croisa ses bras sur son torse pour se protéger inconsciemment de la gêne que faisait naître le futur oncle de Harry.

\- Tu sors dans combien de temps ? On va finir par être en retard, s'exclama le père de Vernon.

\- Dans… Quelques minutes… Je te rejoins en bas papa, annonça l'adolescent sans quitter les yeux mercures une seule seconde.

\- Bien… Mais dépêches-toi !

La porte claqua de nouveau alors que les pas dans l'escalier ne s'entendaient presque plus.

\- Alors ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu es dans la chambre ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore… Et je suis ici parce que… En fait… Je me suis perdu, répondit précipitamment l'ancien directeur en se traitant d'idiot.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Interrogea le moldu avec amusement. Dans ma chambre ?

\- Heu oui…

\- Bien sûr, siffla Vernon avant d'éclater de rire avant que son beau regard ne se fixe sur son front. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au front ?

\- Je me suis cogné mais ça va, je t'assure, annonça Albus en maintenant sa main sur sa blessure.

\- Je préfère regarder ton front avant que tu me dises la vraie raison de ta présence et je vais te passer un de mes T-shirt, expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en prenant un vêtement posé sur une chaise. Tiens.

\- Merci.

Albus enleva son haut avant d'enfiler celui de Vernon avec un frisson en sentant une odeur de citron. Une fois le T-shirt mis, celui-ci faisait ressortir ses pectoraux - nostalgie - car il était collé à lui comme une seconde peau.

Un coton se posa sur son crâne le faisant sursauter. Le gris et le marron ne se quittaient pas. Les gestes de Vernon étaient automatiques, comme instinctifs. Même soigné, la main resta dans ses cheveux auburn et les caressa. Albus ferma ses yeux en lâchant un soupir. L'ancien directeur les ouvrit brusquement en sentant un souffle frais sur ses lèvres. Les yeux marron de Vernon étaient fixés sur sa bouche.

\- Je vais t'embrasser…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- ...

\- Parce que j'ai envie.

Une paire de lèvres douces se posa sur les siennes lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Sa main attrapa la nuque de Vernon pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Son corps s'emboîta parfaitement à l'autre. Son cœur semblait résonner dans toute la pièce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Albus n'avait pas ressenti ça. Depuis Gellert, son premier amour.

 ** _HP HP HP HP HP HP_**

\- Vernon ! Vernon ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar, souffla doucement Pétunia en secouant tendrement son mari.

\- Hum, pardon Pet, rendors-toi, répondit Vernon en essayant de cacher son désir pour un autre être que sa femme, pour un sorcier et pas le moins important.

 ** _HP HP HP HP HP HP HP_**

Albus se réveilla au même endroit où il était tombé avec du sang ou plutôt une flaque du liquide rouge autour de sa tête. En se levant avec difficulté, le directeur se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé un cachet bleu.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
